1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly to a light-emitting device for increasing the heat-dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the LED has been widely used in several applications and entered into everyone's daily life.
However, the heat-dissipating efficiency of the conventional LED device cannot be increased efficiently, especially to the LED device having the same path for conducting heat and electric power.